Cases and Chances of My Life By: Ash Ketchum
by Marceline101
Summary: this first chapter I tell the story of when I was in school it was all very scary to know more law to historically


Chapter 1: Cases and School Chances by: Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum hello I'm counting the cases and accidents of my life with the first chapter of accidents and cases of school Monday, well after the 15 years I need to study agent was about to turning 16 and just starting to study at school or PTA called Sinnoh Pokémon Trainer Academy is I was afraid the only thing I knew was that I would read magazines with Poké tells Teen Edition 10 page 12 stated that I should causeimpreção such a great reach and shake Ash: hi and ai ... Pokémon Trainer Acade mia hi I'm Ash ... Ash appetite people looked at me and went on it was very obrigaado Poké Teen Help as if I simply pudese chejar rock and this will be more difficult than I weighed it was like I'd only barely alito amadiçoada a person to spend all alone encinios average Tuesday: the minute I walked into the room I saw May: Ash and eai heart was beating super I felt a crush on waved back and someone dropped the books I bent down and heard a buzz he walked enguato Drew was talking to someone I do not conhasia and he asked for Tomase note, Drew, she wants to go out with me it's like the king of popularidade.e he bumped into : new kid Julio note and you ... Name Ash, Drew me Ash; Ash Ketchum is the lowest level of popularity ae but something does not stand in my way when I'm walking and not we fight : yes hahaha that okra or okra I say the hell said passed me I smiled he would say something until ... Drew: Julio presiso you take nota.O teacher said a lot of stuff math class was a turning chamber needed the advice of my friends, as I had no I tried to do something even better, the oracle , the oracle is part of a magazine that talks about how to solve their problems, oracle, finding friends can be a challenge, if you want to expand your social life, participate, have a group, is in a group, find others who have in common entereces is easier said than appeared on my side of love and româ , then ... I love our Poké Tenn., the room was comesando getting nicer ... well only for minutes until the teacher're : and i like this magazine, then I think Taylor Swift is good for my type looks just these beautiful eyes, I really enjoyed Selena Gomes but I do not know, unless the room siram Smarter finished colculo that the teacher had not : Has : I do not know I am somewhat shy in such : dizenque my parents I can not even have to go out with ninguen 17 years, they are so funny faces, you'll see you in the range baby, that there : hello justaltoa : justaltoa, altoa looks like the size of long barrel, by juto things have to pull and I did get Justinho : either go to the bathroom with me I have to find a went to the bathroom, and we find it. Gary: I'm gorgeous : Boy gorgeous clothes chiqué : Ashy You enovato PT, A., Gary, our Ashy had not seen how much you creseu, I like your : I also liked the we left, we will combine : a : send a ; clear but I do not have the number of você had to leave, as well as not ta ruin until now I had made an enemy and two unlikely friends, not too bad ta more if I wanted to find a crowd I presisava I fit in or get out, Wednesday, chess club, unfortunately nothing of Poké Teen says with : gool, I'm di is more, looked at me kind Everyman ham I do not understand Failed swim team: That was a great idea, tiramdo the fact that I do not know : ARR GOODBYE WORLD RELIEF community service : what could go : want: that is ; am ... a good : listen here do not underestimate a : I had no intention or any I spent way too much electricity, and ecstatic when Drew in pencil touched the pencil he took a shock that ninguen wanted to talk to me I was alone again when I sat in the cafeteria a place everyone out to the crowds of students gave back to me I chejei window and poured a : I have to get é I found the solution Pokéleading : perfeiro exeto is that presisava empresionar boy I was the kid that I had not empresionado. Ash: Voltagen Drew: some yea, : just have a place in the team and cheerleaders is reserved for the best of the best, you are unlikely, look here we will make a series again after you repeat, not anything to be perfection in my told that Julio was taking milvk shak strawberry colocase music was a great song, plus I had to preucupar with the choreography was more difficult than a puzzle of 200,000 pieces when the choreography just sent Drew Julio stop: now você boys ran away everyone but me I should have gone well but nã : my turn, tabom.a nusica comesou to play and somehow I was getting but when things were good indam my shoe gave my foot, my heart beating very slow comesou my shoe spun spun and fell in milck shack shack that Julio and milck deramou everything in Drew. Drew: aaaaa glasses: I runs off crying, I was crying in the swimming area, até.Misty: Poor ; shinf queen: you are now : shinf you. .. do not ... know ... how much is difí : I know more ash after a while I , but as I have tried : this is the tavez ploblema dear, do not force the bar is natural to blend in você.é is good advice if I'd only read the cabinet and in : other than yourself is what dreams be, this is a good fact I really wanted and be a famous singer and very popular até.May I was dreaming, with yea I give you my : am ok but your closet and locking the ta: the excuse was ; wow Ash did not know you had turned a ; am danw stop scaring the : if you were a bugbear I'd take you to agarou danw and led to ; even more : heart acerelando high voltagem.é more I felt the greatest, of course, had a complication : : Drew wants to give another Chanse você.Ash: not high: it is said you have crazy abilities and showed spirit and ... Gery, you showed courage and so had another Chanse, tomorrow will encontralo in entervalo, is like an interview and only : it would be so cool if you fisese part of leaders twisted because we ... Gary: most will get what presisa not get your hopes up too much work has to be done to make it ; prepare have a lot to consider to be ready at least twoediçõ : tsc, things are getting better the next day was the worst day of my life Thursday: Gary: hi boy you're feeling ferroz : RNCRBA Ash: Rolling On Laughing Well Chao Alto? Gery : I do not this: I read that somewhere, she's ready. Gary: favorite music, legal person that you know, Kenny and the girls do not esquesa moment my heart beat really fast for the May spent waving at me and I : hello earth calling Ash ta understand everything I to : oh my I'm : Ash has : we : ta my heart beating, a is the : you wanted me: I'll make one thing I clear thyltin a strange taste, and despite its odd and apresentasao asustadora yesterday, I saw something interasante, and typically I only promise perfection, let's see how his posiçã ; shoe down or ; the two. Drew: jeans or : ; satin with : ah : book: I have a : : yes : complete the thought I can not leaving home: my : singer: Taylor Swift, of course my uncle almost naverdade resusitou a career : Taylor is world looked : Oh girlfriend Ash: : girlfriend looked at May and : it just a asenada for May were all jaw caí : the interview: Hi Drew has conheseu vizto by the Drew ...: her new boyfriend out cafeteria slapped his forehead, and I left crying, until I found : I know you qie because everybody knows I know you since your choice, congratulations was heard a cry: you following me does not already done enough, you're dead to me Friday: in the first week I fracasei completely, all I wanted was to be popular to find a crowd but all I did was screw up, I arrived with Tamta poze and backfired so now I learned my lesson, I had to settle for truth but : so presisava help from my friends they were in the bathroom and guy, and I know I spoil it all eopico, I know I can not go back in time, but euposso comsertar things but only with the help of você : good is having a presisamos thing is to talk to you Drew sees Ash and May one side: this is not : Wait wait I'm sorry Drew completely, May is not never been and never will be my girlfriend no I just want to apologize like ; Tabom if this were to happen, is : : Ash ta you do not forgive what you did was ... Ash: I know I hurt her sentinetos, so I wanna make it with you, I know you're the greatest fa entã Taylor Swift, this is for você.Drew Drew: I do not believe there but, when I said to my uncle resusitou her career this was the only truth she had rolled in a party : hi dear, well-ordered ; not bad, I accept the dsculpas training of cheerleaders at 3 o'clock, but you have experience not represent presisava I had what I wanted the party was eletizante now me and my friends PTA we are more united than points, all are in place Spare, PTA is not as scary bear that I stopped trying so , simply happened I was simply me.


End file.
